Innocence
by Rori Potter
Summary: Hermione is telling the story of when she knew the Marauders from when they were at school to her children.


**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Remus, Lily/James, and more to come.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Hermione is telling the story of when she knew the Marauders from when they were at school to her children.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling who created Harry Potter in the first place.

Innocence

Chapter 1

Hermione Wolf

The cold air lingered as Hermione walked through Hogsmeade. She looked around. Something was going on and it made her skin crawl. Hermione's hand instantly went to her dagger. She would need to be prepared for the unexpected. Hermione spun around when she saw a spell fly by her head. It was the killing curse. Hermione spun around and shot several spells catching several death eaters off guard.

A few of them tried sneaking closer and she stabbed them in the side and they fell to the ground holding their sides. Someone tried sneaking up behind her but she got them with her dagger. She was nailing every death eater in sight until one of them got a cutting curse past her shield. Hermione grinded her teeth trying to not let the pain through but she could feel herself losing blood.

Hermione bit her lip. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes and apparated onto Hogwarts grounds. She looked around. No one was around and it was full moon. Hermione dragged herself into the security of the castle. She sent out a patronus and then collapsed to the ground. She didn't even notice that her patronus form had changed. It was a wolf, not an otter.

* * *

"Do you know who she is," Poppy asked. Albus shook his head and Poppy pulled back Hermione's sleeve. Glowing on her arm was the Order of the Phoenix symbol. Albus's eyes widened at the sight. She was too young to have that on her arm… unless she was from somewhere else… like maybe the future… and things had changed. Albus was brought out of his musings when he heard her shift.

"Why hasn't she woken up," Albus asked turning to Poppy.

"Because I didn't want to," a sleepy voice answered. "Who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Albus answered.

"Poppy Pomfrey," Poppy answered.

"Where am I," she asked.

"Hogwarts," answered Albus. "I am the headmaster here. How did you get in the castle?"

"The house elves taught me how to do their apparition," she said wearily. "It is very helpful when I need to get out of a bad situation. They attacked me on the way over here. I came to speak to you, Albus. I want to come to school here."

"Who is they," Albus asked.

"The death eaters," she answered.

"Who are you," Poppy asked.

"Hermione Wolf," Hermione answered before she sat up to get a better view of what was around her. "Wasn't full moon last night?" Poppy flushed and disappeared from sight. Hermione pursed her lips in apparent confusion. "Where'd she go?" Albus shrugged pretending to not know. "Can I get dressed?"

Albus nodded and Hermione pulled the curtain around her bed. Albus contemplated her sudden arrival while Hermione got dressed. He was about to arrive at a conclusion when she came out. She wore a long black cloak that hugged her figure. She wore black boots and Albus noted that she had knives in her boots. On her back was a bow and slung across the other side was a container holding several arrows that were stripped green, silver, red, and gold along the arrow. Strapped to her side was a sword and on the other side was a dagger. Strapped to her arm was what looked like a wand holster.

"Where is your wand," Albus asked. Hermione pulled out of her wand holster a wand; the wand looked simple yet elegant.

"Ollivander said it would be best for defense, mind magic, and healing," Hermione said studying the wand in her hand as old memories came flooding into her minds' eye. "He told me when he gave me my wand. I haven't seen him since then." Hermione placed her wand back into its holster.

"Why-," Albus began but the hospital wing doors swung open to reveal Remus leaning on Madam Pomfrey as she helped him into the hospital wing. Hermione curiously watched as Remus climbed into bed. Hermione let her mind guide her to his bed. She placed her hand on one of his scars.

"You are in pain," Hermione said looking at Remus in confusion. Remus looked up in shock.

"How did you know that," Remus asked stammering.

"I don't know," Hermione confided. Remus raised an eyebrow. "May I heal you?" Remus looked shocked by her question.

"Of course," Remus said. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered several spells and healed his scars and some wounds that looked recent. Hermione then had Remus turn over and she healed his back and his neck where some of the worst scars were.

"What happened to you," Hermione asked. Remus shifted a bit and Madam Pomfrey walked back in. Albus looked on in amazement.

"Miss. Wolf I do believe you wanted to be sorted," Poppy gently reminded Hermione. Hermione smiled at Poppy noticing the sudden intrusion.

"Professor Dumbledore why don't we head to your office so that Poppy can treat her patient in peace," Hermione said looking over to the headmaster for some sort of approval.

"Of course," Albus said. "I'll lead the way." Albus headed out of the room. Hermione went out of the room with her cloak billowing out behind her. Remus watched her as she disappeared down the hall and out of sight.

"Who is she," Remus asked.

* * *

_Hmm… you are simple and straight forward… I haven't not seen something so easy in such a long time… Gryffindor!_

Hermione looked up at the headmaster.

"Who is the head of my house," Hermione asked.

"I am," Minerva said as she entered into the room. Hermione smiled at the older woman and Minerva gave her a small smile. "How are you, Hermione?"

"Pretty well," Hermione said amused. A knock came at the door causing Hermione to narrow her eyes at the door.

"Come in," Albus answered. Lily and James walked in glaring at each other. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a way to greet a new student," Hermione said in amusement. "In anger." Lily and James flushed under what she said.

"Who are you," Lily asked at the same time James rushed over to hug her.


End file.
